


I Don't Have Time to Love You!

by Shameless_Yet_Nameless



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Lashton - Freeform, Love Story, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-04 05:02:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14585547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shameless_Yet_Nameless/pseuds/Shameless_Yet_Nameless
Summary: Ashton is sick of his usual cycle of getting a boyfriend, having the boyfriend complain about not giving him enough time, and then breaking up with said boyfriend. All he wants is someone who is there enough to catch up with him, make out, and call them his boyfriend.Luke is quite possibly the busiest person in the universe. His friends constantly complain that they never spend time together apart from school. When Calum and Michael begin conspiring to get him and Ashton together, he barely has time to put a stop to it or even embrace it!Or...Ashton seems to think he and Luke are perfect on paper, but realizes relationships aren't as black and white as he initially thought.





	1. Chapter 1

“I’m fucking done. I don’t fucking care. He can go fucking jump off a bridge.” Ashton ranted, stomping through the halls with Calum keeping up, albeit irritably.

  
“Dude you say that every time you break up with a guy.” Calum grumbles, trying to get his best mate to calm down. 

  
“Well they should stop being fucking infuriating then.” Ashton countered opening his locker with much more force than needed.

  
“What did this guy do?” Calum asks exasperatedly as he watched Ashton slam the locker shut despite not having gotten anything out of it. Almost everyone in the hallway turned to look their way but scattered at seeing Ashton’s glare. And well…who _wouldn’t_ fear the senior classes’ strongest kickboxer and winner of the championship since freshman year?

 

“He said I didn’t _care_ enough. What kind of BS is that?!” Ashton all but shouted, rolling his angry amber eyes. 

  
“Dude chill. I mean to be fair, you aren’t the most romantic person out there.” Calum points out. “For your one month anniversary with him, you took him to the hardware store because you needed to get supplies to fix your front door.”

 

“He said he had fun!” Ashton defends. 

  
“Well he didn’t want to be rude. Ugh, I don’t have time for this Ash. I have calc homework that I need to ask that one nerd for the answers to.” Calum says, rushing off toward the library. Ashton was still practically seething when he saw it. His boyfriend-or EX-boyfriend he should say, walking down the hall with some other guy. And he looked so damn happy, it was infuriating.

  
“Dillan.” Ashton said in greeting, but made his tone carry the most unfriendly vibe possible. His ex-boyfriend’s eyes widened and met Ashton’s. 

  
“A-Ashton?! I thought you had class first period.” Dillan said awkwardly, moving away from the guy who had his arm around him.

  
“I skipped. I see you’ve moved on. After only being broken up for TWO days.” Ashton said fake sweetly, signs of snapping. Dillan looked like he feared for his life and Ashton felt his blood boil when his new boyfriend held him back protectively.

  
“Back off man. Dillan said _you_ broke up with _him_. You don’t get to tell him who he can and can’t date.” The boyfriend said.

  
“I don’t know you, but I already don’t like you. Stay out of my way.” Ashton grumbled to them both, stalking off. He heard the guy comforting Dillan as he walked off and rolled his eyes. People could be so dramatic.

 

-

 

Still pissy about this morning?” Calum asked him at lunch. Ashton wanted to fight back, but was too drained from his chem test to do so.

  
“Dillan’s old news. I need someone new. Someone that isn’t so…ugh.” Ashton rambled, biting into his gross school meal. God he hated surprise meat.

  
“You know what, that’s not a bad idea. Usually, I just wait for your relationships to crash and burn, but I’m actually going to help this time.” Calum starts, packing up his bag. He was a fast eater and therefore did his best thinking at lunch.

  
“Um, thanks?” Ashton asks sarcastically. 

  
“You’re welcome. This’ll be good. Trust me. What do you want in a guy? That way, we can avoid problems like Dillan and Royce and Landon and-

 

“I get it.” Ashton cuts him off. He wasn’t in the mood to hear how many relationships he’d had that all failed. 

  
“So? What do you want?” Calum asks, giving Ashton his full attention.

  
“I don’t know man. Uh…someone who isn’t needy and clingy. Someone who won’t complain about how I don’t care about the little things. Someone who gets that I have places to be and things to see and shit. You know?” Ashton lists off thoughtlessly. 

  
“So someone insanely busy, but has enough time to make out in the morning by your locker?” Calum asks flatly. Ashton gets a fond look at that and nods, unaware that Calum was being slightly sarcastic.

 

“Yeah. Find me someone like that. And hey, it won’t hurt if he’s blonde.” Ashton hums thoughtfully.

 

“Anything else your highness?” Calum asks mockingly.   
  
“Hey, you offered.”

 

-

 

“So it’s settled? Pool party at my place this Friday night.” Cole decides, getting collective nods from the group. The boy noticed one person that didn’t respond because he was too busy with his nose stuck in a book and so Cole thumped him on the head. 

  
“Ow! What?!” Luke whined, peering up to see the group looking at him. Michael was holding back laughter and Nikki looked appeared.

  
“Pool party. Friday night. You coming?” Cole asked. 

  
“No. He probably has some student council thing.” Lila chimes in knowingly.

 

“Or babysitting.” Derrick adds.

 

“Or homework.” Kyle finishes. The whole group nods, knowing that was most likely what Luke would say.

  
“Pft, wrong! It’s _volunteering._ So ha, ha, and _ha._ But you were all w-r-o-n-g.” Luke says childishly, sticking his tongue out.

  
“Come on man. You never have time to do anything with us. Unless it’s school related. Let loose for once.” Cole insists. 

  
“He’s got a point Lucas. Take a break from your endless schedule.” Michael backs up. Luke glanced down at his book. He sighed when thinking about how there was a test over it in two days and all the other countless things he had to get done between now and then. To have to make a commitment to a party he knew he probably couldn’t go to? He wasn’t so keen on the idea.

  
“And what are you volunteering for that late anyway?” Lila asks skeptically.

 

“It’s this program that keeps children safe from abusive parents. They’re hosting a benefit dinner and I offered to help out. Sorry guys.” Luke relays. He hated saying no to his friends all the time, but his schedule always seemed to be so jam packed. 

  
“I told you he’d say no.” Derrick snickers.

  
“Don’t be rude!” Nikki snaps. 

  
“It’s not rude if it’s true.” Lila shrugs. 

  
“Alright guys chill. Lunch is over in two. See you guys at the student council. We’ll, get to see Luke there. He _is_ the president after all.” Kyle says, easing the tension out of the room. The group watched him leave and the rest of them began packing their stuff up too. Thirty seconds later, it was just Michael and Luke left.

  
“You really can’t come? Even for a little bit?” Michael asks, but he sounds defeated.

  
“I’m sorry Mikey. You know I would if I could.” Luke says apologetically.

  
“I know man. Don’t sweat it. Did you figure out how to solve that gym issue?” Michael asks, referring to a problem brought up by the soccer and cheerleading teams. 

  
“Yeah I did. I figured we could-

 

The bell cut his words short and his eyes almost popped out of his sockets. 

  
“Shit! I’m two minutes behind schedule now. I’ll explain at the meeting!” Luke calls, running off while he spoke. Michael chuckled at his friend’s antics and wondered if he’d ever have time for…well anything.

 

-

 

 

“Okay so it’s a majority vote then. The soccer game will get moved to Friday and that wat the cheerleaders can have the gym the day before their competition on Thursday and it doesn’t interfere with the Basketball practice schedule either.” Luke says brightly, going over his notes. 

  
“Not so fast mister President. I didn’t vote.” Geoffrey spoke up, crossing his arms and stepping out of his seat. Half of the council looked to Geoffrey in annoyance while the other half wearily glanced to Luke. The blonde blinked in confusion and awkwardly tended to the matter.

  
“Um, okay. How do you vote?” he asked Geoffrey uncertainly. 

  
“Against. Now it’s an even vote. Guess it’s up for debate now.” Geoffrey smirked, a fire in his eyes targeted at Luke.

  
“Oh come on man. Just vote in favor. Everyone’s happy. I don’t have time for a debate. I have to get home to turn the oven off and then-

  
“Don’t run for a position on this council as important as president if you’re not up to doing all the duties.” Geoffrey cut in smugly. Luke stopped and took a breath. Technically, Geoffrey was right, but he knew the VP was just pushing his buttons on purpose because he’d lost to Luke in the election for who should be president of Student Council.

 

“Okay, what’s your argument.” Luke sighed, rubbing his forehead and hoping the roast his mother had put in the oven this morning wouldn’t burn.

  
“PPC is meeting in the gym to set up for the fundraiser dinner the night you want to move the Soccer game.” Geoffrey conveyed. “That’s an issue. What’s your rebuttal.”

  
“Well, the soccer game will take place on the field, not the gym. I don’t see a problem.” Michael said lazily. When debates took place in student council, technically only officers were allowed to speak, but Michael had one small problem; he didn’t give a shit.

  
“You’re not an officer, you can’t participate in the debate!” Geoffrey hissed.

  
“Actually, as president I can appoint someone to take my place in such a case. Mikey if you please, take my spot and I’ll get out of here.” Luke beamed, giving his best mate an appreciative grin when Michael smirked and did as told. He stood up and all but shoved Luke out the door, telling him he owed him one before going to tell Geoffrey off and get the needed vote.

 

Luke took the opportunity and immediately rushed out, not paying enough mind to his surroundings when he crashed into someone. 

  
“OH my gosh, I’m so sorry. I wasn’t looking where I was going.” Luke blurted, reaching to get the person’s backpack that had fallen. Luke mentally cringed at the fact that they one strapped the bag, causing it to fall in the first place.

  
“Ah, don’t worry about it dude. Where’s the fire though?” The guy asked with a laugh, taking his backpack back. Luke tried to take a second to breathe, but his life was nonstop hustle and bustle. He did however feel bad enough to look at the guy finally. Luke thought he looked familiar, but then again, it was kind of his job to know everyone. That tan skin, dark hair and eye combo and soccer ball tumbling a ways down meant this was-

 

“Calum Hood, right?” Luke asked, smiling victoriously when the boy nodded. Geoffrey could suck it. He totally earned his position and worked hard for it. 

  
“Yeah. How’d you know?” Calum asked.

  
“I’m Luke. You know, pres-

  
“President of the student council. Yeah it just came to me. I voted for you bro.” Calum grinned, bumping Luke’s shoulder in a friendly manner. 

  
“Oh thanks.” Luke said, pleased. “Oh shit! I’m five minutes behind schedule now! Uh, sorry about the bag. I’d love to stay and chat, but there actually might quite literally _be_ a fire I get stalled any longer. I can’t stay in one place too long, you know? Things to do, places to be. No time for caring _too_ much about the little things.” Luke laughed awkwardly and rushing off, missing the glint in Calum’s eyes at his words. The Kiwi boy hummed in thought as he trailed after his soccer ball.

 


	2. chapter 2

Luke turned over on his bed with a sigh. As much as he wanted to sleep, his heart and mind were racing in anticipation of what was to come tomorrow, which was nothing new. That didn’t make it any less stressful. His back ached from running around all day and then still having to get home to help his mum around the house.

 

Sighing once more, Luke turned to lay on his back and stared up at the ceiling. He remembered when he and his dad had put up the glow in the dark stars there all those years ago. Ben and Jack had made fun of him for it at the time, but he knew they were a little jealous and wanting some too. Smiling, Luke tried to close his eyes for the fifth time that night and beg sleep to take him over. He needed energy to get through the millions of things to do the next day.

 

…

 

Luke groaned intensely. Ten more minutes had passed and still he wasn’t able to sleep. Rubbing at his eyes, Luke unlocked his phone and winced at both the light and the time. It was already midnight and he still hadn’t been able to relax. It was almost like he didn’t remember how. Suddenly, a notification popped up, confusing him. Normally, that didn’t mean much because his phone was always bursting with notifications, but this one caught his eye because it was from an unknown number. He didn’t remember giving his number out to anyone in the past few days.

 

**[From xxx-xxx-xxxx]**

**Hey Luke, I was wondering if you’d be willing to meet with my friend.**

Luke frowned in confusion. Meet with whose friend? About what? This was strange. Shrugging to himself, he thumbed out a reply.

 

**[To xxx-xxx-xxxx]**

**Who is this?**

A reply came seconds after.

 

**[From xxx-xxx-xxxx]**

**Oops, sorry mate. It’s Calum, the guy you bumped into earlier today?**

**[to Calum Hood]**

**Oh right! Er, sorry what do you mean meet with your friend?**

**[from Calum Hood]**

**You know Ashton Irwin?**

**[to Calum Hood]**

**Um, hardly. He’s on the footie and basketball team, right?**

**[from Calum Hood]**

**Yeah, and the swim and track team d:**

**He wants to take you on a date, you in?**

Luke nearly dropped his phone at those words. Athlete star Ashton Fletcher Irwin wanted to take _him_ out on a date?! He barely knew the guy and the only reason he did was because he’d been involved in planning the sports banquets whenever they won championships. Admittedly, he’d known him since freshman year, but that didn’t mean he _knew_ him. they’d had maybe four or five actual conversations in his entire life and now he wanted to take him on a date?!

**[to Calum Hood]**

**I’m sorry, what?**

**[from Calum Hood]**

**Ashton and you. Date. This Friday night at the café by westpoint. Be there man.**

**[to Calum Hood]**

**I’m so lost. I hardly know him and he wants to take me on a date?**

**[from Calum Hood]**

**Oh Lucas. It’s not that serious. He’s interested and he’s hot. What have you got to lose? Clearly me and your friend Michael got involved, but he’s definitely interested. So say yes already.**

What?! Mikey was involved in this?! How could he set him up on a date without consulting him first or even so much as let him _know_ it was happening?! Was he dreaming right now? That was the only thing that could explain how all of this craziness was taking place.

**[to Calum Hood]**

**Sorry Calum, I just…I don’t have time for a date right now.**

**[From Calum Hood]**

**You can spare an hour on Friday night. Be there. I’ll even give you a ride if need be.**

**[to Calum Hood]**

**I really can’t! I have to go to a fundraising dinner!**

**[from Calum Hood]**

**Well then Ashton will be there. I’m sure you’ll find time to spend with him. Just one date man. If you don’t like him, then he’ll leave you alone ;)**

**[to Calum Hood]**

**Okay whatever. Just don’t get pissy when I meant what I said about not having time.**

Luke typed that last text furiously and shut his phone. The nerve of Ashton Irwin. He didn’t even ask him out himself. He had to get his buddy to do it for him. This whole ordeal screamed of practical joke and the blonde didn’t appreciate it. Ashton had better watch out because Luke did _not_ have time for much, mind games included.

 

Surprisingly, his anger fueled thoughts let him finally get the sleep he’d been aiming for.

 

-

 

“So what’d he say?” Ashton asks the next morning, leaning his backpack to his other shoulder because his left one was getting sore. Calum and Michael grinned and nodded, pleased with their plan. 

  
“He agreed. You’ll really have to turn the charm on Ashton. He’s not easily swayed.” Michael warns.

  
“Please. Have you seen me? Like he’ll say no after just one look.” Ashton scoffs, running a hand through his springy hair.  


“He _does_ like confidence. But watch the cockiness.” Michael says, rolling his eyes at Ashton’s antics.

 

“Michael Gordon Clifford!” Luke’s voice called out angrily. The redhead gulped and waved guiltily to his best friend who looked enraged.

  
“You-

 

But Luke cut himself off when he noticed that Michael was accompanied by Calum and Ashton.

 

“Yes Lukey?” Michael asked innocently. Luke crossed his arms and looked to the side to show that he wasn’t happy.

  
“Don’t ‘Lukey’ me! You set me up on a date with him without even asking me?!” He whispered harshly, thankful that despite being right there, Ashton couldn’t hear him.

  
“Give him a chance man. Look, he’s hot and so are you. It’s a match made in heaven.” Michael whispered back. Luke sucked in his cheeks, ready to smack Michael when a different voice chimed in.

  
“Lucas Hemmings. What a sight for sore eyes.” Ashton said suavely, winking at the blonde who blinked mindlessly. He finally really took a look at Ashton and had to say he was in fact, pretty hot. But that didn’t change the fact that he didn’t have time for a relationship. And how dare Ashton try to sway him with lines.

  
“It’s just Luke, thanks.” The blonde says dryly. Just then, Luke’s phone beeps and he face palms himself, biting his lip.

  
“Shit! I literally don’t have time to yell at you.” He says pointedly to Michael. “Or time to deal with you!” He then says, pointing to Ashton who just smirks in amusement at Luke’s frustration. 

  
“Later cutie.” Ashton calls after Luke. The blonde turns back to give him a glare before continuing on his path.

 

“Where’s he off to in such a rush? So early in the morning too? First block doesn’t start for another half hour.” Calum asks, watching the tall blonde run.

  
“He tutors Flynn in the mornings before class.” Michael explains.

 

“What does that kid _not_ do?” Calum whistles. 

  
“Relax. Have fun. Take a breath.” Michael lists off with a frown. Ashton noticed it immediately and got contemplative. 

  
“Hey don’t worry man, I’ll make _sure_ he relaxes.” He assures the redhead.

 

“Just don’t do anything he doesn’t want man. I just want him to take care of himself.” Michael says before saying he should get to first block early.

 

“Nice work Cal. He’s actually hot as fuck. Did you see those legs?” Ashton asks, lust covering his eyes.

  
“I did.” Calum snickers. “They’re so long, he trips over them sometimes. Kind of funny.” He says lightheartedly.

  
“Kinda cute.” Ashton murmurs, thinking just how sinfully amazing it would be to have Luke wrap those legs around him as they grinded-

 

“I can hear your vulgar thoughts from here. Take it easy tonight man.” Calum says, whacking his best friend on the back before deciding to head to first block as well. Maybe he’d see that hot chick from block six on his way there.

 

-

 

**_*Friday*_ **

 

Luke hurriedly threw on his sleek black button up and paired it with some nice fitted black jeans and took a glance in the mirror. Yeah, he was fundraiser ready. He prided himself on his appearance and didn’t think the lip stud looked too bad because he was wearing all dark colors. The light blonde of his hair was a nice contrast to it if he said so himself.

  
“Lookin good baby bro. What time you gonna be home?” Jack asks, barging into Luke’s room.

  
“Maybe 11 or later.” Luke replies, pocketing his ever pinging phone and turning to his older brother with a nervous smile.

  
“What’s up?” Jack asks, noticing the change in his brother’s demeanor.

  
“It’s just…I’m so tired all the time Jack. You ever think I’m doing too much? Or…working too hard?” Luke asks, feeling the aching in his bone that seemed everlasting as time.

 

“Dude, you’re always working too hard. No doubt about that. Maybe you should quit a club or two.” Jack suggests. Luke bites his lip, a bad habit from thinking and shakes his head. 

  
“Can’t quit stuco because I was voted for it and it would look really bad if I just dropped it. Can’t quit art club because Mrs. Morrison would actually kill me. Can’t quit honors society because it would look terrible on college applications. Can’t quit volunteering because it would kill my conscience. Can’t-

 

“Alright bud, calm down.” Jack interrupts, placing a hand on Luke’s shoulder. The younger boy looked up at Jack, feeling like a little kid again. 

  
“I know it’s hard and you feel all this pressure because things with mom and dad aren’t-

 

“This isn’t about that!” Luke interjects furiously, almost begging Jack to believe him. “I’m not a baby that just can’t handle his parents fighting.” Luke insists, but Jack knows better. 

  
“Hey, look at me.” The elder of two commands. Luke’s baby blues look up to his older brother’s. Jack always knew how to help. He’d know what to say.   


“I know things aren’t in the best place and it’s okay for you to be upset. It would be really strange if you weren’t, but-

 

This time it was Luke’s phone that interrupted them. it had been pinging nonstop, but now it was angrily indicating a phone call and Luke sighed.

  
“I think I know where that was going. Thanks Jack, but I really need to go now before I’m late.” Luke says, giving his brother a brief hug before racing down and out the door, ignoring the yelling going on in the kitchen.

 

-

 

Ashton walked into the fancy hall with his leather jacket that Calum insisted he wear because it was the closest thing to formal that he owned. Almost instantly, he spotted Luke who was busy tending to a couple of people that were asking him questions.

 

Ashton noted that Luke’s eyes said he was extremely exhausted, yet his persona failed to let anyone else catch on because he smiled brightly and helped out anyone who asked. The curly haired boy shook his head. He’d never have the patience to help people the way Luke was. People were ridiculous and bothering the blonde with the most trivial of matters. Regardless, he walked closer and caught wind of what Luke was saying.

  
“I understand that the portions were small sir and I’m really sorry, but we tried to keep it sizeable enough for everyone to get some.” The blonde said patiently to a rather angry man. 

  
“To hell with this event! You’re not getting a penny out of me for this garbage.” The man said bitterly, looking ready to throw the plate at a flinching Luke, but Ashton grasped his arm and glared. 

  
“Rethink that move, _sir_.” He said, tone deathly soft. The man grumbled something incoherent and stalked off. Apparently Ashton had struck a chord with the audience because everyone that was in line to badger at Luke, scattered instantly. The blonde looked as it happened, stupefied. 

  
“Ashton, why’d you do that!?” Luke quietly yelled. It was a little funny to Ashton, but he knew it wasn’t the time to laugh. 

  
“He was going to throw the food at you. You’re too pretty for gravy stains.” Ashton winked, knowing that usually made whoever he was talking to, melt. Apparently Luke was another story. While he looked like he was trying hard not to laugh, his serious side won over and he glared at the senior.

 

“I know you meant well, but you can’t do that. He was an important donator.” Luke sighs, rubbing at his forehead. 

  
“Alright, okay. I’m sorry. Hey, I really am.” Ashton caves, not wanting to see Luke look any more disheartened. The way these people were treating him clearly took a toll on him. Luke looked to him and looked a little guilty. He took Ashton’s hand to show he wasn’t completely miffed and gave a small smile. 

  
“It’s okay. Like I said, I know you meant well. Now tell me, why exactly you got so interested to go on a date with me?” Luke asks, raising an eyebrow. Ashton looked pleased that Luke wasn’t really angry and rubbed slow circles into his hand.

  
“I just heard about you and thought I should get to know you.” Ashton tells him honestly. Calum had told him that Luke seemed to be the perfect fit for him. “Wanna get lost?” he asks, nudging Luke with a glint in his eye. Luke mulled it over. He knew Ashton was kind of a player, but in all honesty, it’d been a hot minute since he’d been kissed. Kissed _properly_ that is. Going with Ashton did sound nice…but he knew if they hid, they couldn’t stay that way for long.

  
“You have five minutes to show me why I decided to waste my time with you.” Luke whispers into Ashton’s ear, letting him drag him toward the back where no one was, giggling.

 

…

 

“Did I show you then?” Ashton asks as Luke pants into his mouth. With one hand on Luke’s hardening cock and one caressing his cheek softly, Luke was a mess. The blonde’s hands were both wound under Ashton’s shirt, practically shaking at how ripped Ashton really was. They were kissing messily and in a way that screamed they were on borrowed time.

 

“Sh-shut up. And keep. Kissing me.” Luke spoke through rough kisses. He was right in that Ashton knew what to do and just how to do it. He could feel himself about to let go and almost forgot they were in a bathroom where anyone could walk in at any time.

  
“Don’t have to tell me twice.” Ashton says, breath hitting Luke’s lips before he collides them back together and sucks on Luke’s lower lip, practically bruising it. He speeds up his hand motion and smirks into Luke’s mouth when he felt the boy’s warm seed spill onto it.

  
“Someone was desperate.” Ashton says smugly, chuckling when Luke smacked at him. The blonde looked down to where Ashton still stood hard and smiled his own little way before reaching to unbutton Ashton’s jeans. 

  
“Ah, my turn?” Ashton asks knowingly. Luke gets onto his knees and looks up at Ashton in a way he knows is alluring.

  
“I’m still kind of hungry. That guy was onto something when he said the portions were small. Guess I’m lucky that you came.” Luke says, yanking Ashton’s boxers down and taking the head of his cock into his mouth softly, humming around it. Ashton groaned and locked his fingers into Luke’s hair, tugging at it roughly. The sound Luke made in response went straight to his member and he forced Luke to take more of it in, turned on by the vibrations and what Luke said earlier. 

  
“That’s it baby. Take it all nice and deep.” Ashton coaxed, watching as more and more of it disappeared into Luke’s mouth until it was all in. When that happened, Luke’s baby blue’s peered into Ashton’s hazel eyes, daring him to do what had to be done. ‘fuck my mouth,’ Luke’s face shouted, making Ashton’s desire dance when he did just that. Luke whimpered a bit at first, but kept on at it, making Ashton nearly come from it alone.

  
“Like that baby? Like taking my cock like a little slut?” Ashton taunted, fucking harder into Luke’s throat. Luke nodding on Ashton’s cock and hummed some more in bliss when Ashton bobbed his head back and finally released his load into Luke’s mouth. He watched Luke swallow while maintaining eye contact and also collapsed to the floor.

  
“You’re a slutty one.” Ashton said in approval, pulling Luke up and sucking a lazy mark behind his ear. Luke moaned at the feeling and knew his face just had to be flushed.

  
“That was fun, but I really gotta get back and tend to the people.” Luke said, sounding wrecked. Ashton watched as the blonde washed his hands and rinsed out his mouth before brushing off his clothes and making sure he looked alright.

  
“Where’s the fire babe? Stay for a bit.” Ashton insisted, grabbing Luke’s arms and pulling him into his chest. Luke sighed and forced Ashton’s arm off.

  
“Can’t. I have to help serve dessert too and that’ll be happening in three.” Luke says, pointing to the clock on his phone. Ashton scoffed and watched Luke rush out of the bathroom.

 

What he did with Luke felt so utterly right. It was exactly what he wanted. So why did it feel so wrong when Luke left him alone in the bathroom? 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts? Suggestions? Feedback? Constructive criticism?


End file.
